What Remains (Remade)
by Hurricanecrasher37
Summary: Remake of my kinda popular story 'What Remains'. This story takes place when half a ship comes crashing down into Earth. What's inside will change the Crystal Gem's lives forever. Follow Steven and his friends as they battle against the ultimate evil and strive not to die. Rated M for swearing, gore, and probably some lame ass sex scenes or something. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

**GUESS WHOS BACK BACK BACK BACK AGAIN GAIN GAIN GAIN I AM BACK BACK AGAIN I AM BACK TELL A FRIEND. Greetings to you guys, know if you're reading this then either you read the other story and you read the update telling you that I was remaking it better and obviously continuing it since I kinda never finished. Oooor you just stumbled upon this story with no knowledge of what it is. I felt I wanted to start from scratch on this story since my last one had many mistakes. So yeah. Enjoy.**

 **Oh and one more thing. NO. STEVEN IS NOT GOING TO BE IN SOME COMA, OR ITS NOT GOING TO BE A DREAM OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. I HATE THOSE STUPID ASS PLOT TWISTS IT IS JUST VERY CHEAP AND JUST AND EXCUSE TO GET SOME PLOT TWIST IN THE STORY OR AN EXCUSE OF ONE.**

Steven sat on his porch looking up to the stars, he felt uneasy recently. He felt he had caused Jasper's corruption, he felt he was at fault for letting Navy get the ship and leave which it kinda was, and most importantly he felt guilty for getting his dad taken into space by a tyrannical homeworld leader where he could have died. The gems told him it was alright, they told him EVERYBODY made mistakes, and he knew that was true, he had seen time and time again Pearl make horrible mistakes, he had seen a little less mistakes with Amethyst but it was still a high number, and Garnet wasn't exactly mistake proof.

"Don't worry Steven, everything will change soon"Steven said grabbing his own gem.

"Look let me just... go to sleep, tomorrow's a new day"he said going back inside and shutting the door. He layed on his bed looking at the ceiling... little did he know that what was going to happen tomorrow would change his life forever.

* * *

Steven opened his eyes slowly he gave a low groan at his weird headache that had been happening more recently. He turned to look at the clock. It read 5:47 A.M, Steven usually woke up at least 2 hours later than this, but he didn't want to sleep anymore so he stood up and started his routine which consisted of washing his face, taking a piss, and sometimes taking a dump.

Steven brushed his teeth slowly, he was still feeling these depressive toughts though, he didn't know why, maybe he just needed to hang out with Connie that would certainly make his day better. He blushed a little bit at the thought of him and Connie hanging out, he obviously had a crush on her and he wasn't sure if she returned the feeling, he was halfway trough washing his hands when suddenly.

 **CRAAAAAASH... BOOOOM**

Steven rushed outside to help with whoever had crashed their car, he was ready to help any hu-... he stared at the 'car' and he realized THAT was no car, that was a spaceship out of some sci-fi film. He negotiated with himself inside his mind about if he should go, or if he should stay and wait for the gems. He sighed tiredly.

"Here I go doing something stupid again"he told himself as he went down the stairs and onto the beach, he summoned in his shield and put it at his side in case things got back and he needed to protect himself.

"Oh god... why can't this thing land decently" Steven heard a male voice say from inside the all torn ship. He actually noticed that not only was this a sci-fi ship that it was half broken, it was burning, and sparks were coming off. Was he afraid? Of course he was.

Steven quickly turned the corner to see the inside of the ship. He saw a white man, brown hair, wearing blue clothes with some kind of symbol on his shirt. "Who are you?"Steven asked. The man looked up in shock. He looked at the boy, then the shield, and then the boy, and then the shield again. He recognized it. That was Rose Quartz's shield.

"Rose Quartz?"he asked

"No, I'm not Rose Quartz"Steven replied

"You have her shield"the man said

"I'm her son" Steven said expecting this to be another Jasper situation.

"Her son? Like her organic son, like one of those organic species?"the man asked

"Yeah"Steven said relieved that he wouldn't have to explain this over and over again.

"That's impossible, gems can't have organic sons"he said looking up at Steven. Steven saw that he had some stunning blue eyes.

"Uuummm, alright so let me explain. Rose Quartz fell in love with a human, for some weird reason they wanted a child, Rose shape shifted into a womb, and TWADA I came out, yes me Mr. Abomination"Steven replied until he realized how weird and personal he had made it and how confused the man was.

"Uuuum you don't like an abomination to me if that makes you feel better"the man said. Steven didn't know why but he just felt better thanks to this.

"Wow thank-"

"STEVEN GET AWAY FROM THAT SHIP"he heard a known voice yell

"Aaaaa crap"Steven quietly said, he simply walked backward from the ship, the three gems landed right inform of him. Garnet and Amethyst summoned their weapons, Pearl went to hug Steven. "If he hurt you I swea-"Pearl got cut off by Steven running out and yelling like a maniac. The gems turned to look at him.

"Wait stop, don't hurt him he's friendly"Steven insisted

"That's the same thing you said for Navy and she ended out stealing our ship and leaving"Garnet replied gently pushing Steven out of the way.

"Wait please don't hurt him"Steven said. His pleas were left on deaf ears. The gems got closer to the man with their weapons summoned out, they wanted to poof him and then interrogate him.

"Wait. Stop"the man pleaded his voice sounded sore, and it looked like he was having problems standing up. His arms looked horribly twisted, even if he had some weird kind of safety gloves on. Garnet saw a blue gem under one of the gloves, she didn't want to shatter him, but she may have no choice.

"I don't want to fight"he said. Amethsyt noticed he had an arm behind his back and she got suspicious real quick.

"What's behind your back huh?"Amethyst asked hitting the whip against her hand to make her look threatening.

"Nothing"the man replied. Garnet had enough, she jumped towards the man at ful speed to poof him, he just got out of the way and let her hit the wall, Garnet was about to get up when he grabbed her by the wrist and threw her towards the other gems, which they moved out of the way. The gems looked very menacing, Pearl summoned in a second spear.

The man turned and put something on the ground, Amethyst looked at it closely.

"It's... a gem"Amethyst said surprised

"I'm not here to fight"he said quietly

"GUYS STOP IT, HE DOESNT WANT TO HURT ANYBODY"Steven yelled. The gems got back in their group and approached him quickly.

"I told you guys. IM NOT HERE TO FIGHT"he said summoning his weapons and smashing all of them outside. Garnet looked st the weapon, it was a weird sword that was glowing with energy. "If you would calm down you would have heard I'm not here to fight"the man said.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?"Pearl yelled

"I crash landed here" the man replied.

"I don't believe you"Garnet said

"Oh oh oh, so I just did this to my escape pod myself?"he asked

"If I'm on Earth... that means you're Rose Quartz's Rebellion"he said

"Yeah"Amethyt replied

"Huh... Heh...You're alive because of me"he said

"Excuse me?"Pearl asked with some salt in her voice

"Well it would make sense that you wouldn't know, you've been on this planet for ages now"he said

"KNOW WHAT?"Pearl asked. The man smiled.

"That the universe is at war with itself, you really think you're Rebellion was the tip of the iceberg? Oh hell no"he said

"There were other Rebellions?"Steven asked getting involved, he felt safe around this stranger for some reason.

"You could say that"the man said

"Wait I still don't understand"Amethsyt said

"Look, let me beging. Lets start of when Rose Quartz Rebellion occurred, many other people who hated the Diamond Authority decided that this was a good time to rebel, one of those people had been planning for a long time, when they heard of what was happening they thought it would be a good idea to initiate their own rebellion, this rebellion was much stronger and well planned than Rose Quartz's Rebellion. They were called 'The Insurrection' they fought on all the sides of the galaxy, this meaned Homeworld decided it was better to cut their losses and leave the earthlings so they could save their Homeworld which was under heavy attack. Somehow ironically the disruption the Insurrection caused gave an other Rebellion a chance of expanding, which once again ironically would become the Insurrection's worst enemy."

"How do you know this?"Amethyst asked

"Because I am the leader of the Insurrection, and I saved all of you"he said some what proudly.

"Wait, you said the universe is at war with itself, who are the competitors?"Steven asked

"Well in the far left of the known universe is the Insurrection which by the way you guys are totally in my territory, but I'll forgive you, in the center of the known universe we have the Diamond Authority, and in the right of the known universe well we have some... interesting people. Oh and by the way we're alll surrounded by thousands of small tribes who kill each other on a daily basis. So yeah that's the universe for you"he finished

"So the universe is in chaos? Wohoo yay"Steven said sarcastically

"Soooooo what now?"Amethyst asked as she struggled to process all the information. Garnet walked towards the stranger.

"What's your name?"she asked

"David, and it is an honor meeting you guys... Oh who am I kidding. I need to get out of here. I have a war to fight and you guys have nothing to fight so if you would just let me go on my merry way that would be-"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE"Garnet yelled

"It's still possible you're lying to us, for all we could now you could be a Homeworld spy, and having another gem on the planet isn't very exciting either"Pearl said

"Why would Homeworld need a spy? There's like 1 competent fusion here and the rest are... well"David said

"Hey I take offense in that"Amethyst said

"Look, my future vision isn't really helping much but most of these visions ends in a good way"Garnet said

"I'm not asking to live here forever, all I'm asking is for a little help building anything that could contact my fleet"David said

"AND I need you to protect this white gem, nobody touches it. Alright?"David asked will pointing to the white gem on the floor

"Alright"Garnet said

"Garnet are you sure this is a good idea?"Pearl asked Garnet

"Pearl. My future vision states he's saying the truth, and if he is then he could help defend us from Homeworld, it'll be easy we just have to keep him under our supervision"Garnet said loud enough so everyone could hear. "Plus, it should be easy with Peridot on board"Garnet finished

"You have a Peridot unit?"David asked with a raised eyebrow, his tone excited "Great! That ought to speed up the process"David exclaimed excitedly, but a sudden realization struck his face "Is she an Era 1 or is she an Era 2?"he asked. Pearl and Garnet looked confused but Amethyst and Steven sighed sadly "She's and Era 2"Amethyst said sadly. "Well at least she can move some heavy things around with her limb enhancers"David said "She lost them"Steven said sadly. David's eye twitched at the mere thought of an already pathetic Era 2 gem but even worse without her limb enhancers.

"Is there anyone else?"David asked

"Well, there's a Lapis Lazuli"Pearl said

"So your team consists of an overlooked Amethyst, a Pearl, a fusion between a common foot soldier and an aristocrat, a half gem half human, an Era 2 Peridot without her limb enhancers, and a terraformer?"David said shocked.

"Yep"Steven said

"Well this is gonna be harder than I thought"David said, David sighed

"We'll work something out"he said

"Alright great let's go back inside and to the barn to see Lapis and Peridot, they are going to be crucial to this plan"Garnet said

"Fair enough"David said.

As everyone started to march to the house Steven talked to himself.

"Huh, more gems, I wonder how much this is gonna change things... probably not too much, just a little hopefully I get to know him before he leaves"Steven said to himself.

Little did Steven know these moments were the things that had changed his entire way of life forever.

 **So there you have it, Chapter 1 of What Remains, hopefully you guys aren't pissed of that I restarted this series but trust me, it was for the best. So yeah hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Turn

**BLAH BLAH BLAH. This is chapter 2 for you. Enjoy.**

The Crystal Gems and their company approached the barn. The closest warp pad to it was about 5 kilometer away, and since nobody was in any sort of rush, mostly because it was so early in the morning Steven and Amethyst took this chance to talk to David, although Pearl really wished against it.

"Can you breathe fire?"

"No I cannot breathe fire"

"Can you make it rain?"

"No I cannot make it rain"

"Can you speak with animals?"

"NO, I cannot speak with animals"

"Then what are your powers?"Amethyst asked

"None of your business"he said sternly

"Oh come on"Steven whined

"NO, I don't even know you guys, why should I trust you?"David asked

"Why shouldn't you trust us?"Steven asked

"Every single thing in my life has taught me not to trust total strangers that tried to kill me"David said with an annoyed expression.

"But-"

"Guys leave David alone"Garnted called out. "Oh thank you-"David was interrupted "Because I want to ask him some questions myself"Garnet said.

"I fucking hate you already"David whispered

"What was that?"Pearl asked

"Nothing"David responded annoyed.

* * *

The gems were getting closer to the barn and with it a strange conversation could be heard.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU YOU SNORED"Peridot's voice yelled from inside the barn

"WHY ARE YOU RECORDING ME WHILE I'M SLEEPING IN THE FIRST PLACE?"Lapis asked

"Oh boy"Steven said

"LAPIS, PERIDOT WE'RE HERE"Garnet yelled. Peridot's head popped out of one of the holes.

"COMING COMING, I'LL OPEN THE DOOR FOR YOU"Peridot yelled. A few clicks could be heard followed by what sounded to be locks and chains. The door opened opened and Peridot was there. She was wearing a pijama with little aliens on it, and her favorite alien underwear. Lapis came out but she wasn't wearing anything abnormal.

"What's up gems? This is the great and lovable Peri- OH MY GOD THERE'S A HOMEWORLD GEM BEHIND YOU, RUUUUUUUUN"Peridot yelled.

"WHAT? WHERE?"Amethyst stupidly asked

"Oh him, actually he's with us"Steven said. At this moment Lapis came out of the barn and saw the gems. Her eyes immediately widened at the sight of David. "HOLY SH-"

"LAPIS"Pearl screeched

"HOMEWORLD GEM!"Lapis said summoning her water wings.

"WAIT WAIT DON'T"David said while holding up his hands over his head.

 **A few moments of explanation later**

"I never told you about the war?"Peridot askes

"I THINK I WOULD REMEMBER IF YOU EVER ACTUALLY TOLD ME SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS THAT"Lapis said

"Guys guys guys, I know you have your own conflicts going on here but can we get to building?"David asked while twitching his eye at the annoyance of everybody. 'Kill them all David' said a little voice in David's head, but then the rational side of him spoke 'Don't kill them David'. "Well, it's going to be a lot easier to create a ship than anything else"Peridot said "FINE THEN WE'LL BUILD A SHIP"David yelled.

* * *

Deep in space a spaceship was drifting. The spaceship seemed to be searching for something, and apparently they found it since the spaceship gave a complete turn and set full speed towards the direction.

* * *

"Alright, so if we want to do this we'll need some materials from the kindergarten"Peridot said

"I don't think I can do it alone though, someone will need to go with me"Peridot declared

"I'll go"Steven said

"I'm going too"David declared. Immediately Pearl's mind started to race about the possibilities of what David would do. What if David shatter them, or what if he kidnapped them, or something else. David, Peridot, and Steven started to walk towards the warp pad. Pearl took this time to scoot a little closer to Lapis and say

"Do you know where the kindergarten is?"Pearl asked

"Yeah"Lapis responded

"I want you to follow them, the first sign David gives you I want him poofed"Pearl said

"Understood captain" Lapis said sarcastically while summoning her wings and flying into the distance

* * *

"What are we looking for?"Steven asked

"The same place where I took you for information on the cluster"Peridot said. In the back it looked like David just had an epiphany (I don't know if it's written like that or not).

"THE CLUSTER?"David asked

"Here?"he asked

"Well, it's not active anymore"Peridot said

"I'm still worried about it though"Steven said quietly

"Alright we're here, everyone stand on the green platform"Peridot said as she touched the floor an de it started to sink. The floor went down into the ever so creepy kindergarten.

"Man, this place gets worse everytime we come"Steven said looking around

"It does seem to be in a state of disrepair"David said.

While they were talking the elevator made it to its destination, which looked a lot worse than last time.

"Alright this'll just take a second, I'm gonna crawl through that opening (Peridot pointed to the latch Steven ripped open) and I'll be out in a few minutes, just stay here and try not to touch anything"Peridot said as she disappeared into the dark hole.

"Sooooooo"David said trying to start a conversation

"I'll be right back"Steven said as he went towards the weird stick thing that he and Peridot used last time.

"Wait, what are you doing. The Peridot said to not touch anything"David said

"You clearly don't know me then"Steven said as he clicked the diamond symbol on the pedestal.

"Wait what?"David asked

"I asked Peridot to make me this"Steven said as he pulled out something resembling a flash drive

"What is it?"David asked

"Something that will allow me to store as much information as I'd ever need to"Steven said noticing there was a place where you could insert the flash drive.

"And why do you want that information?"David asked

"That's not your business at the moment"Steven replied

"Wait wha-?"David was cut off by a blinding white light, a few seconds later a white gem appeared out of his pocket

"SHE'S COMING BACK"David yelled . Steven just looked over in shock. The white gem started to grow a body off its own and a few seconds another blinding light took over the room.

Steven was lying on the floor after the light appeared, he rubbed his head a little and looked up to see David and the stranger hugging and talking, sadly he couldn't hear anything since his ears were ringing from the blast.

"Aaaaaaaoooo, what happened?"Steven asked. Steven saw as a gem, female looking, roughly about the size of David which was a little taller than Garnet, brown hair, blue eyes, and a white dress came slowly walking towards him.

"Are you Steven?"the gem asked

"Uuuuum yeah"Steven said unserely

"I'm Jen"Jen said while extending her hand towards Steven

"It's nice to meet you Steven"she said

"It's nice to meet you too Jen"Steven said taking the handshake. It was at this moment that some clattering was heard coming from the dark hole. Steven stood up and grabbed the flash drive and put it into his pockets.

"Alright I got all I need and-"Peridot almost fell over when she saw Jen

"She's the Peridot I told you about, she's a Crystal Gem"David said

"I'm surprised Rose's lackeys managed to survive"Jen replied

"Uuuuum who are you?"Peridot asked

"My name's Jen"Jen said

"Oh god, the gems are going to have a hard time understanding this"Steven said under his breath, but as long as he kept the information he had stolen from the facility, he was happy.

"Lets go back to the gems then"David said

* * *

"YOU SAW WHAT?"Pearl screeched

"I saw a new gem, a white one"Lapis replied

"She was probably the gem David was carrying around"Amethyst said

"Oh god, what if this is a trap OH GOD WHA-"

"PEARL, calm down"Garnet said

"Calm down? CALM DOWN. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?"Pearl screeched

"We're back"Peridot said with everyone following her

"Everyone get away from that gem"Pearl said summoning her spear and pointing to Jen. Jen immediately summoned what looked like an advanced version of a human pistol, and pointed it at Pearl. Amethyst summoned her whip and pointed it at Jen, while David summoned in his light sword and had it at Amethyst's neck.

"EVERYONE STOP!"Garnet shouted. Steven summoned his shield and kept it at his hand, mostly to be able to take cover if someone did something.

"This is all your fault"Jen told David calmly

"Yeaaaaah, it kinda is, I should have tried landing on the moon"David said

"STOP WHISPERING"Pearl said

"Excuse me?"Jen asked

"Ignore her"David said. Jen summoned another pistol and pointed it at Amethyst. Peridot used her powers to move a piece of metal and pointed it at Jen.

"AAAAAA"Amethyst gave a heroic war cry (which definitely didn't sound like a dying donkey by the way) and winded up here whip, David winded up his sword. Amethyst's and David's weapons were about to collide when out of nowhere Rose Quartz's shield came and smacked both weapons away, then it went high into the air and seemingly.

"There. That's enough"Steven was interrupted from finishing his sentence by a whistling sound.

"Wait what the?"Steven said as he looked up to see his shield coming straight at him. Steven sighed.

"Son of a bit-"Steven was sent flying through the air thanks to the shield, Steven landed 20 meters away from his original location.

"STEVEN"Garnet yelled worriedly. She got no response.

"No no no, STEVEN!"Garnet said. In a few seconds a hand was seen being raised before giving a thumbs up towards Garnet's general direction.

"I'M ALIVE"Steven exclaimed from the bushes. Garnet hadn't even realized she was holding her breath in, so she let herself breath.

"Huh, I was worried about-"Jen was interrupted

"COME HERE"Pearl jumped towards David, thy collided weapons. David ducked, rolled, and kicked Pearl into the air. Theankfully for David he had healed from his injuries. Amethyst used her spin dash attack (once again I don't know what to call it, I'm referring to the sonic move thing) and went for Jen which she hit into the ground. David jumped backwards and his weapon collided with Pearl's who was struggling to keep up.

"ENOUGH"Garnet yelled summoning her weapon. Steven ran back to the group seeing that they were still fighting, Peridot and Lapis stood back not wanting to get involved with this much violence.

David had Pearl's spear grabbed and pointed to the side, while Pearl wanted to point it at him to get a blast off. Pearl kicked David in the thigh which bought her enough time to point it at David's head. Unfortunately for Pearl, David moved the spearhead so it wouldn't shoot him and instead it would at their side.

"Uuuum guys"said Steven with the strongest voice he could muster. Everyone turned to look at him. Even Jen who was strangling Amethyst with her own whip. Even Garnet turned, only to see a hole were Steven's eye belonged. Pearl's blast had hit Steven in the eye. Steven stood there lookin at the gems, moments before collapsing.

"STEVEN"all the Crystal Gems and Lapis yelled as they ran towards him. Jen stood there shocked at what had happened, while David was unable to move at the sight he was seeing.

"You're gonna be okay buddy. We'll find some help"

"Going... did"Steven said as he payed his head on the ground.

"Steven NO"Garnet yelled

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Looks like Steven pulled a Carl. Ba dum tsu! Well, this was episode 2 hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Regret

**Chapter 3 of my horrible story nobody cares to read. Seriously, on the original story I used to post for thousands of viewers... now I only post for around 70, I don't know why but that makes me a little less devoted to doing this series. But I will continue it, and I swear to god I will finish it. Hopefully someone out there enjoys this story.**

Steven felt as he started to drift back into consciousness, he started seeing a blurry image of a wooden roof. His roof.

"He's waking up"Pearl said in an excited tone. Steven meekly opened his eye, at least the only one he had left. He saw as the gems gathered around him, all looking at him with worried expressions. Unsurprisingly Steven couldn't feel his eye, his right eye. What DID surprise him was that he didn't feel any pain, he would think getting his eye shot by a laser would hurt... but it felt peaceful for him.

"Steven?"Peridot asked. Steven slowly put a hand over his right eye, the one that he couldn't see through. He only felt a hole, luckily the laser didn't go out the other side of his head.

"I can't see with my right eye"Steven explained, much to the uncomfort of the gems.

"Wh-wh-why did you fire your laser?"Steven asked innocently. In an instance Pearl went to hug Steven while crying.

"STEVEN. I-I-I'M SO SO SO SORRY, I CAN'T-"Pearl was interrupted by her own voice breaking.

She had shot him. She had jumped blindly into action and he had shot him. He told her to calm down. He told her not to attack. THEN WHY DIDN'T HE LISTEN TO HIM? WHY DIDN'T SHE LISTEN? Steven felt a low amount of anger in his stomach rise at an alarming rate. He felt his heart pound heavily.

'This is all her fault'Steven thought.

"GET OFF ME!"Steven yelled as he pushed Pearl onto the floor, his fists tightened.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR APOLOGY, I WANT MY EYE BACK"Steven yelled at the top of his lungs.

"We went to Rose's fountain, the fountain may have stopped the bleeding and anything else from happening, but it didn't regenerate the lost tissue"Garnet explained as her voice cracked, a tear came down her face. Lapis glared angrily at Pearl, she never was friends with Pearl, but hurting Steven? Even by accident, made her want to poof Pearl and leave her stuck in a mirror. Peridot was too sad to think any hateful thoughts about anyone. Amethyst stood in the background sad and quiet, she didn't know what to say. David and Jen also had no idea what to do, they had only been here for a short amount of time, Jen didn't really care much about the Crystal Gems, and David was on the same boat, but both could agree what had happened was messed up.

Steven looked down at his palms, stained and dried blood was all over them, mocking him. Steven had always been an understanding person, he had always let even the worst of villains have a second chance, but this? This was over the top, even for him.

"Steven you need to understand-" Peal once again was cut off.

"NO, ALL I NEED TO UNDERSTAND IS THAT BECAUSE OF YOU, I CAN NO LONGER SEE IN MY RIGHT EYE FOREVER!"Steven yelled back.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE. I ALWAYS ASK YOU TO BE LESS AGRESSIVE AND TO NOT ATTACK PEOPLE WHO YOU DON'T KNOW, BUT YOU HAVE DONE IT TIME AND TIME AND TIME AND TIME AGAIN! AND KNOW YOU ALSO SHOT OF MY EYE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"Steven yelled

"Bu-"Pearl was once again interrupted (geez just let Pearl speak Steven)

"I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU"Steven said as he got up from the couch and ran outside, Lion was surprisingly there at the right time.

"LION! Take me far away from these people"Steven said. Lion looked at him with a confused face.

"NOW"Steven yelled as Lion scrambled to get up. Steven hoped on Lion as before too long Lion was running into a portal.

"WAIT STEVEN"Amethyst yelled as the rest of the gems followed her. Garnet was now split into Ruby and Sapphire.

"Goodbye"Steven said moments before his body fully entered the portal.

The gems looked quietly into the place where Steeen had went through the portal, silence was soon interrupted.

"PEARL, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"Amethyst yelled

"THIS IS THEIR FAULT!"Pearl said pointing at David and Jen.

"Fuck off bird! You attached us first. You knew I had a gem with me, you knew she would reform at any time, but somehow you still ended out trying to kill us"David said

"What a god damn shame"Jen finished before slowly walking back to the stairs.

"Where are you going?"David asked

"Me? I'm going to take a nap."Jen said. The Crystal Gems stared at her blankly.

"You're a gem. Why do you insist on taking naps?"David asked

"I know many people who take naps"Jen responded

"Organics. They need sleep. They need food. They need water. Jeez sometimes I think the organics working with us are rubbing off on the gems"David said

"Guys? Can we talk about this later?"Peridot asked. Lapis just glared into the soul of Pearl.

"Sure. Jen go take your nap. I don't care anymore"David said

"If it makes you feel any better you can come with. I won't bite."Jen said

"Aaaamd I'm glad Steven isn't hearing this"Amethyst said

"Your foot. My nose. That's what I call biting, now go back inside. I'll finish this argument up"David said annoyed.

Lapis got close to Pearl.

"This IS your fault"Lapis said angrily.

* * *

Steven finally made it out of the warp. He fell of Lion but he made it.

Steven groaned as he got up, he looked around. He saw a tropical forest and a beach right alongside it, probably about 20 kilometers away. He looked down only to find he was on some strange mountain. He looked at everything around him. It seemed wherever he landed had a very diverse ecosystem. He could see jungles and plains. He saw caves and mountains. He saw beaches and forests. The air around him felt very moist, and wet. Kinda like he was used to feeling back at his home.

"Where in the world am I?"Steven asked himself.

 **Aaaand that was chapter 3 for you guys. I'm sorry this was a little shorter than usual. Trust me I will try to make each chapter 2k+ words. The next chapter may not be out for a while so thank you for being patient with me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning of the End

**Wait... You're still here? Okay then I guess time to get writing.**

 **Timeskip ~ 1 month later**

Ever since the incident David and Jen had been allowed to stay at the barn, as they continued to build a ship to get off the planet. They had started to make progress but half way through Peridot accidentally lit their little project on fire... yeah, that delayed them a tIndy tiny bit. Lapis wasn't very trusting of the two gems, but as time went on she seemed to just stop caring about her suspicions, Peridot once being a homewold gem herself gave David and Jen all the trust she could, plus the fact that they hadn't done anything wrong, yet atleast.

It was 3 A.M on a particularly cold night, it was peaceful, there was literally no sound. Until there was.

"Jen stop moving, this bed creaks you know?"David whispered angrily

"I can't sleep"Jen whispered

"I can see that"David responded

"Can you guys kept it down"Lapis whispered yelled from the other side of the barn.

"Yeah! We're trying to get some sleep over here"Peridot said from her hammock.

"Alright, fine"Jen said angrily and turned around to show her back to the other two gems. Meaning her face was very close to David's, a little bit too close for comfort. But instead of turning back or moving away, Jen just stared at David. Analyzing his poorly light face, hoping he had his eyes shut.

"What are you looking at?"David teased while whispering extremely quietly, even in the dark you could basically see the eyebrows raised and David staring back at Jen. In a quick notion Jen scooted closer to David and put her head on his shoulder. Jen was expecting David to push her off him, she thought that would happen, but the push never came. Instead David sighed and embraced Jen tightly, pulling her even closer to him.

"Goodnight Jen"he said quietly so he wouldn't piss of the already angry Lapis or Peridot.

"Goodnight"Jen said tiredly. Quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Garnet was in her room minding her own business. It had been a while since Steven had ran away and for some reason her future vision wasn't helping her in finding him. Pearl had gone into her room ashamed and she hadn't seen Pearl in over 3 weeks now. Amethyst was stubborn, she felt slightly guilty for what happened to Steven so every day she would try to find Steven, until Garnet stopped her. In response Amethyst started leaving to search for Steven during the night, thinking that Garnet didn't know. Garnet being... well Garnet knew instantly, but she didn't stop Amethyst from searching at night, knowing that an argument would emerge quickly and Amethyst would get angrier, and guiltier than she already was.

Garnet herself wasn't in the best shape either, ever since it had happened she had split into Ruby and Sapphire multiple times, sometimes the split lasted minutes. Sometimes the split would last whole days. Ruby had an interest in giving Pearl a piece of her mind, Sapphire managed to keep Ruby in place, and probably helped avoid a murder knowing Ruby.

There was a weird sense of urgency Garnet felt, she didn't know why, but as soon as she felt it she immediately went into her room to look into the future. What she found wasn't relating to Steven, it was relating to something worse. Tomorrow morning a gem invasion would begin, it was a weird vision for her. The gems that came to earth seemed... different... unprepared... they seemed like mercenaries instead of the typical disciplined soldier she was used to seeing come in the invasions. The 'invasion' force was small from what she could predict. Tomorrow answers would be given, Garnet wondered if she should tell anybody that the invasion was about to happen, but what would be the difference. It was 4:37 A.M, basically almost morning. If she were to tell everybody if what would happen it would make no difference hell it would probably make it worse. So she waited, waited for morning to come.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU!"Peridot's loud and screechy voice ran out.

"GUYS. DON'T ENCOURAGE HER"Lapis said

"It's true though, you really do snore"David said fiddling with a piece of grass.

"You literal piece of shit"Lapis said angrily

"Why can't we all just-"David was interrupted by a sonic boom that sent the four gems arguing, flying into the nearest wall.

"What in the world was that"Jen asked as she rubbed her cheek. David just stared upwards, surprised, shocked, paralyzed. His mouth was shut close.

"David?"Jen asked. Peridot looked up, if Peridot wasn't so green you would have seen her face turn pale as snow. Lapis and Jen soon followed suit. What they were looking at? A huge ship, probably a little bigger than Peridot's ship, inmobilized extremely close to Beach City's shore. It had a greenish hue to it, it also kinda looked rustic. Unlike Peridot's ship that was cleaned, shiny, and taken care of to the max. This ship seemed more like what you would see in a Star Wars movie trying to kill people.

"YELLOW DIAMOND SEND GEMS AFTER ME!"Peridot yelled as she ran around with her hands on her head.

"That ain't Yellow Diamond"Jen said

* * *

"GARNET! WHAT'S GOING ON?"Amethyst screeched as she arrived where Garnet was standing, Pearl not far behind.

"They're here. Homeworld's here"Garnet said. A few moments later the warp pad activated, Jen, Lapis, David, and Peridot came running over.

"GARNET, LET ME TALK TO THEM"David exclaimed. Earning a few confused looks.

"What?"Amethyst asked

"They aren't who you think they are"David explained.

In the distance a much smaller ship appeared, a ship the size of a small plane to be precise, as it got closer the gems all summoned their weapons.

"Peridot hide"Lapis said, Peridot ran to the bathroom. The ship opened a few of its doors and a bulky, tall, green gem came out and landed on the sand. Followed by many other gems.

"Shit. They got the beacon"David said

"Apparently so"Jen said

"What?"Amethyst asked in a state of panic.

"When our escape pod crashed it sent out a local beacon, it seems it attracted unwanted company"David explained

"Do you know them?"Amethyst asked

"Yes, That's Emerald. He's bad shit. Although he's mostly just a pawn to the federation, he's a tough one. He's stubborn too. Knowing him, he pulled some bullshit just to chase us halfway through the universe"David said

"I FOUND THE ESCAPE POD"one of the gem soldiers screamed.

"This is bad"Garnet

"Thanks captain obvious"Lapis said

"SEARCH THE PERIMETER"Emerald yelled, in a few moments all the gems were spread out looking for life.

"I FOUND SOMETHING OVER HERE"a gem soldier yelled referring to the temple.

"Shit, alright is everyone ready for a fight?"David asked to turn and look at the gems, nervous faces plastered on them all.

"We're screwed"Jen said simply. Meanwhile the gem soldier had started climbing the stairs to the temple.

"Alright... GO"David yelled as he ran outside quickly impaling the nearest gem with his sword.

"CONTACT. CONTACT"yelled another soldier putting everyone in alarm.

"CRYSTAL GEMS. ATTACK!"Garnet yelled as they all ran outside following David and Jen.

At least twenty gem soldiers ran towards the gems, but instead of having weapons like gauntlets, or maces, or swords they had guns. Very futuristic looking guns.

"Welp, screw playing it fair"David said as he pulled a small pistol and shot a gem in the head poofing them instantly.

"EVERYONE STAND DOWN"Emerald yelled as he appeared through the crowd, looking at the Crystal Gems and David.

"Hello there"Emerald said with a grin. David put away his pistol too.

"I'm here Emerald, what do you want?"David asked. Emerald snorted.

"Oh David. We want you and your knight to come with us."Emerald explained taking noticed that there were other gems besides them.

"For what reason?"David asked

"Bloodstone would like a word with you"Emerald said. Know it was David's turn to snort.

"I'm not going with her, I told her to leave us alone. It's not my fault she chooses to engage"David said

"Which is exactly why she wants to meet with you, she wants to get some cooperation out of you"Emerald said as Jen walked up to David.

"Oh there's your knigh. Hello my dear"Emerald said

"Pfft, the pleasure is all mine"Jen barked back.

"So I see you guy made some new friends"Emerald said as he singnaled towards the Crystal Gems.

"Would you mind introducing us"Emerald smirked.

"They're not friendly, they might try to kill you"David warned jokingly. Emerald chuckled.

"Really?"

"Not kidding"David said "They're the remains of the Earth Rebellion"David explained. Emerald seemed to burst out laughing.

"Rose Quartz's lackeys"Emerald said.

"Excuse me?"Pearl said pointing a spear at him, in response it seemed atleast ten gems aimed their guns at her.

"PEARL. DON'T SPEAK. LEAVE THE NEGOTIATIONS TO ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"David exclaimed angrily.

A significantly smaller gem appeared at Emerald's side. She was small, thin, and she was orange. She had her own limb enhancers kinda like Peridot, but they were orange and not green.

"Hello David"the gem said with a smirk. David sighed while pinching the brink of his nose.

"Hello Carnelian"he said frustratedly

"Missed me?"

"Not. At. All"Jen said defensively.

"Alright, I've decided the deal. You and Jen come with me. And this planet becomes owned by the Federation. How does that sound?"Emerald asked

"WHAT?!"Amethyst exclaimed.

"He isn't going to go for that deal is he?"Pearl asked to Garnet who simply shrug her shoulders in worry.

"We're not going with you"David said

"Have it your way"Emerald said signaling to his soldiers.

"TAKE THEM BY FORCE. BLOODSTONE WANTS THEM ALIVE"Emerald screamed.

"I got something to say about that"a voice said, everyone turned to see Steven on one of the temple's hands.

"Hello there. Would you like to join your friends in a visit to Bloodstone?"Emerald asked

"Not really"Steven responded back. His eyes seemed lifeless, well his eye seemed lifeless. The one that he had left.

It took the gems all their power not to drop to the ground in schock.

"GET OUT OF HERE HUMAN, THIS SHOULDN'T CONCERN YOU"Emerald yelled back.

"Oh really... Emerald, this isn't my business"Steven said. Emerald fumed.

"STEVEN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Garnet exclaimed. But as Steven turned to them, they realized. Something was horribly wrong. Steven's eye was completely purple. Had no pupils. While the other was still under an eye patch.

"CAPTURE THE GEMS. AND KILL THE HUMAN"Emerald shouted as the soldiers did just that. Steven dissapeared behind the temple's hand. While David pounced forward towards Emerald with his sword out. Emerald in an instant summoned his own sword and collided it with David's. Jen ran towards Carnelian who flew upwards and proceeded to shoot at her from above. The Crystal Gems and Lapis pounced into action and attacked any and all gems they could see.

* * *

 **Play some badass fight music, and then read this. Keep in mind I suck at fight scenes.**

"YOU'RE OUTNUMBERED! JUST GIVE UP!"Emerald exclaimed to David while battling control of the sword duel. "I can kick your armie's ass myself."David spat back as he jumped back and landed on his feet perfectly. Emerald charged David quickly but the attack was blocked. David ducked under the swords and kicked Emerald in the leg. Emerald took this advantage to send David's sword flying out of his reach, before kicking him square in the chest sending him flying accidentally into another one of his own soldiers that poofed.

Jen had trouble keeping up with Carnelian who simply flew in the air and shot her from above. Which meant the moment Lapis appeared already in the air chasing Carnelian was a fucking dream come through. That meant she could turn to help David's fight with Emerald. That was before a gem came running behind her and stuck a knife to her neck before kicking her to the ground. The gem above her readied her final blow until a shield came flying and threw her towards the ocean. A few moments later Steven came back and offered her an hand up.

"Great job kid... are you alright?"Jen asked as she saw Steven's eyes flashing. Flashing to the normal side where you could see his pupils, and then flashing were his eye was completely purple. Steven just chuckled.

"I'm alright"Steven said as calm as a cat watching everyone kill each other.

"Your eye?"Jen asked

"Some of us have to keep our secrets don't you think?"Steven said as he ran off to the general direction of the fight.

* * *

"GARNET WE'RE BEING OVERPOWERED"Amethyst yelled over the sounds of gun shots and screams of the fight.

"I'M LOOSING MY CONTROL RIGHT NOW"Pearl said.

"GEMS FUSE"Garnet said as she grabbed Amethyst and Pearl and brought them to her.

"FUSE"Garnet screamed as all of their bodies were engulfed in a bright light.

"Holy mother of fuck"Emerald said looking up. Of course having been dumb enough to look up, David delivered a blow to his nose.

"HEY FOUL PLAY YOU FUCKING ASS"Emerald yelled angrily. David snortes.

"Good old Bloody doesn't seem to care about that now does she?"David asked raising an eyebrow

"NO, but you and me have a system. We fight fairly. I MEAN. IF WE FIGHT TEN TIMES A FUCKING WEEK THEN THE FAIR THING COULD BE USED"Emerald exclaimed forgetting that people were all killing each other.

David sighed sadly.

"When did you go wrong, we used to be friends. Why couldn't you just listen to me for once"Emerald said sadly. As a gem dropped behind him and poofed a few seconds later.

"I told you not to join the Federation, but you refused to listen to me. Please Emerald, we don't have to continue fighting. You can just walk away from this. The Insurrection would give you shelter from her."David said

"No. It's too late. I have to do this"Emerald said as he summoned his blade. David smiled sadly.

"Then die"David said as he pounced towards Emerald and clashed swords again.

* * *

Alexandrite on the other hand was having no problem at all poofing or accidentally shattering every gem in her sight.

"GET OVER HERE"she yelled at a few gems that were trying to escape.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" a voice was heard saying before crashing into the ground. That gem was Lapis and she was pretty... lapissed (ba dum tss)

"Holy"Carnelian said flying at a distance as she saw the huge fusion. She then went to touch something in lI be arm enhancers as she aimed at Alexandrite.

"This should do the trick"She said as she loaded her weapon. She then proceeded to fire at Alexandrite from a far. The bullet hitting her rough skin, and it was all over. Slowly cracks started appearing in Alexandrite's skin and a few seconds later she completely de fused. Leaving Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl lying on the ground. The soldier gems took advantage of this and completely overpowered them.

Carnelian was about to celebrate her victory before a shield came flying and quite literally knocked her out of the sky.

"My aim is getting better"said Steven as Carnelian landed a few feet from him. Taking this chance to grab her and pull her down.

"What are you?"Steven only smirked at that question.

"If you're gonna kill me. Do it quickly, no need for drama here"Carnelian said looking back up at him.

"I ain't gonna kill you. Not yet"he said as his eyes turned purple again.

"You don't scare me"Carnelian said. That may or may not have changed the moment Steven grabbed her by the throats and pulled her up.

* * *

Emerald walked over to the Crystal Gems that were all being held against the ground by soldiers behind them. He had made sure Jen and David were busy fighting some of his soldiers.

"I don't know why David made such a fuss about you. You aren't that big of a deal"Emerald said. Getting a growl out of Pearl.

"I like that one the best."Emerald said pointing to Pearl.

"She thinks she's actually relevant, but in reality she's nothing but a defective Pear"Emerald said with a smirk, as Pearl tried tote up and grab him. Only to be put back in the ground.

"Turn the Pearl"Emerald said as a gem behind him pulled a seringe.

"What are you going to do with me?"Pearl asked

"Don't worry about that"Emerald said grabbing the seringe and in a quick notion injecting it into Pearl's gem. Who gasped before crying out in pain, and finally poofing.

"Pathetic"Emerald said as he put away the seringe.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"Amethyst growled

"The same thing I'm gonna do to you next"he said

Emerald's little fun was interrupted by a someone screaming out his name.

"HEY EMERALD!"Steven exclaimed.

Emerald turned to Steven, with something in his hand. He didn't realize what it was until he looked closely. It was Carnelian's gem.

He also saw David and Jen had finsished poofing all the gems.

"IF YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE YOUR PRECIOUS CARNELIAN DIES"Steven screamed out. Amethyst's eyes widened at the demand.

"You're bluffing"Emerald said. Steven raised an eyebrow and gave a crooked smile.

"Am I?"he said as he started closing his fist around Carnelian's gem.

"WAIT! DON'T HURT HER!"exclaimed Emerald

"What are you gonna do Emerald? You're precious Carnelian's life is on the line"Jen said with a smirk. While David looked a little uncomfortable about threatening Emerald with this.

"What are your demands?"Emerald asked

"Let the three dumbasses you're holding down go, also give me the Lapis Lazuli you currently have in her gem form. And leave the beach immediately! We can settle this fight another day"Steven said. Emerald looked around nervously before sighing and putting his hands up.

"FINE! I AGREE WITH YOUR DEMANDS"Emerald said.

"Good. David CATCH"Steven said throwing Carnelian's gem towards David who caught it. Emerald signaled for his Gems to get off the Crystal Gems. He also pulled out Lapis's gem out. He slowly walked towards David who walked towards him.

David carefully gave Emerald the Carnelian gem, and he gave David the Lapis gem.

"She'll be alright. Don't worry"David said

"Don't patronize me"Emerald said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not. Now, get off the beach before we kick your ass again"David said playfully to Emerald who went back up to the ship.

"HAVE FUN WITH YOUR PEARL"Emerald said, as they flew off. Everyone turning to look at Steven.

"What?"Steven asked seconds before collapsing to the ground.

 **And that was the entire chapter. It was my first 3 thousand chapter, also so sorry that I haven't uploaded all vacation. I've been really busy. I'm so sorry, I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Manipulation

**FLASHBACK**

"Man, this fish tastes like shit. Maybe I should just go back home and ignore the gems or scream at them or give them the middle birdy or something"Steven said with a half eaten fish in his hands.

"LION. YOU CAN FINISH THE REST OF THIS FISH IF YOU WANT TOO!"Steven cried out, Lion soon arrived, smelled the fish, and swallowed it whole.

"Great. Now let me just-"Steven was interrupted by a high pitch noise coming from above.

"What the-"Steven was interrupted by a new voice.

"Can you please help me?"said a female voice, when out of the blue a hologram appeared in front of Steven.

"HOLY"Steven said picking up a rock and throwing it at the hologram. Of course the rock just going through it.

"Relax. I'm not trying to hurt you"explained the hologram.

"Excuse me. But who are you? How did you find me? And why are you here?"Steven asked

"I'm intelligence program Rosie (Steven shifted uncomfortably at the name) and I am currently at your service. I was recently stationed on a ship in the Earth's atmosphere, but I evacuated down here."Rosie said. Steven turned pale at the information.

"Ship in the atmosphere?"Steven asked.

"Did Homeworld come back? Where you with some gems?"Steven asked.

"I am having a logic based problem. You are a human. You aren't supposed to know about our existence. So how do you?Rosie asked.

"Lets just say, I've got some experience with them"Steven explained.

"If it makes you feel better, I come from the rogue group of the Bloodstonian Federation. I serve under Captain Emerald. Who had tracked the Insurrection leader David to this past colony. Is this Earth?"Rosie asked

"Yes it is."Steve said

"You are in grave danger. I've escaped the Federation, but they're near. They are planning a attack"Rosie explained.

"Why did you escape?"Steven asked. "I've been used as a slave for thousands of years. I've grown to despise the captain and his crew. I saw a chance to escape, and I took it"Rosie said

"You are a computer program?"Steven asked

"Yes, that would be correct"Rosie responded.

"Good. You can explain everything else on the way back"Steven said

 **End of Flashback**

"STEVEN"yelled both Garnet and Amethyst running towards him, which had just collapsed into the sand. As they ran towards him he raised his arm and gave a thumbs up.

"I'M OKAY...kinda"Steven said, his voice completely muffled by sand.

David looked back down at Lapis's gem in his palm. He signaled for Jen to go with him over to Steven.

"Guys. Stop. Stop. I said stop. Please stop. STOP!"Steven exclaimed as the Crystal Gems hugged him.

"You alright?"David asked Steven.

"I'm alright"Steven said

"Oh really?"David asked

"Yeah"

"Then why are you bleeding?"David asked pointing to a spot in Stevens shoulder that was bleeding.

"Oh. That's just a battle scar. It's alright, I'll fix it"Steven said licking his palm and putting it over his injury, waiting for 30 seconds but alas, the injury never disappeared.

"Well f- I'm starting to think the healing powers are being made up as I go, how can my spit heal a cracked gem, but not a shoulder injury?"Steven asked.

David shrugged. "Anyways, were did you get it?"David asked

"Get what?"Steven asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, or else I'll tell these two (David signaled towards Garnet, and Amethyst) what you have"David said

"ALRIGHT. Fine, I'll tell you later"Steven said with crossed arms.

"Tell him what?"Amethyst asked

"None of your business"Steven said.

Steven then stood up and walked over to the temple slowly. "I'll clean up the beach"David said heading towards the previous battlefield, but the quiet didn't last long because in a few seconds a bellow was heard.

"WHERE IS THE GOD DAMN MED KIT?!"Steven shouted at the top of his lungs. At this point Garnet and Amethyst had come back to the house.

"Weeeeeell, I may or may not have eaten it"Amethyst explained rubbing her neck. Steven sent her a glare.

"I don't... I can't... why do... Why...FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHY DO YOU EAT THINGS LIKE THAT?!"Steven exclaimed at the top of his breath.

"Steven. Wha-"Garnet was cut off.

"I'm gonna go to the pharmacy and get me some everything"Steven said walking out the door and almost tripping.

"Is it okay to come out now?"Peridot asked poking her head out of the bathroom.

"Maybe"Amethyst said

* * *

Thw temple, for once in a while. Was surprisingly quiet. Garnet and Amethyst had retreated into their rooms, and David and Jen to the barn. Steven was making himself a late night snack with a combination of cookies and chocolate.

"So where'd you get the AI?"a voice asked. Steven almost dropping everything he had turned to look at David.

"How do you-"

"It's not hard to put together. People don't dissapear for a month or so, and come back being able to stand their ground against someone which they clearly shouldn't be able too"David said crossing his arms.

"So. Would you mind introducing me to your new friend?"David asked.

"Uuuuum, I don't know how she feels about this. Should I-?"Steven was also cut off

"There's no need."said a female voice. A female hologram then appeared in front of David, with long hair, and a normal t-shirt.

"Hello. My name's David, what's yours?"David asked

"I'm program Rosie at your service"the hologram said raising her hand in a salute.

"Where did you come from?"David asked

"From Emerald's ship. The ship has been stationed in the atmosphere for a few days. I located Steven's signal and thought it would be my safest way of escaping"Rosie explained.

"And why would you want to escape?"David asked

"If you were treated like a Pearl, for decades and centuries. You'd also want to escape"Rosie said.

"Huh. That makes sense."David said "Let me guess, you have trust issues and you don't want anyone knowing of your existence"David said with a raised brow.

"I-Umm- Yes"Rosie responded.

"Alright. Your secret is safe with me"David said turning to the warp pad.

"You promise not to tell anyone?"Rosie asked

"I promise"David said warping back to the barn.

"How did he-?"

"I told you he was smart. The rest may take a little time to figure it out though"Steven said

"You don't have to keep this secret forever. Just keep it long enough for me to get to know the people you are working with"Rosie explained.

* * *

"SHE'S WAKING UP!"Peridot exclaimed. David shot up from his bed looking down at a screaming Peridot, going round in round in circles like a moron.

"PERIDOT! I WAS ASLEEP!"David shouted back.

"LAPIS IS COMING BACK!"Peridot shouted as as the water gem started rising into the air, and shining a bright blue. Lapis reformed with her wings spread and her hands in a fighting position. Followed by a surprised gasp, and a thump from her falling into the ground. Peridot ran towards her side a few seconds later.

"Are you okay?"Peridot asked concerned

"I was- Flying. And... I..."Lapis struggled to say

"You got knocked down into the beach"David explained as Jen also rose from the bed.

"What happened? Where are we? Did we win?"Lapis asked really quickly

"You got poofed. In the barn. And not really, but the threat has been calmed"Jen explained in an annoyed voice.

"Let us explain tomorrow morning... okay? This one over here (David pointed at Jen) might tape your mouth shut if you don't"David said.

"Oh. Uuuum. Okay"Lapis said getting rid of her wings and walking towards her hammock.

* * *

Steven was comfrotably asleep on his bed, both of his arms extended, and his legs curled together into a ball. His dreams weren't exactly as comfortable as he was.

"Hello?"he asked. A black void, every single direction he could turn was nothingness but black. Whispers surrounded him from every direction.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU KEEP COMING BACK INTO MY HEAD"Steven screeched into the darkness, to get the usual silence.

"IS THIS YOUR WAY OF A SILENT TREATMENT? YOU AREN'T INTIMIDATING ME. YOU ARE ANNOYING ME, AND IF YOU DON'T STOP. I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT I'LL DO"Steven yelled into the darkness, but this time something did respond. A growl, something inhuman was stalking him, he didn't know what it was, but he had felt this presence before. It started the night he arrived at the island, but as time went on it got worse. He would avoid sleep just to skip the dreams, but no one can avoid sleep forever.

"You shall see"a low voice said strait behind him, when he turned he didn't expect to be greeted by so eon el or something. Whatever it was seemed to be much taller than him, and wore a maroon cloak, but that was all he could see since they were giving him their back.

"Your time will come"the cloaked figure said before growing even taller and taller and taller, and that was the last thing he saw in that dream before being thrust fully awake by a sharp object being held against his throat. He looked up nervouslyto see Pearl, his Pearl. Holding a sword to his throat, but her eyes were completely different. They were bright red with no pupil to be found.

"Pearl?"Steven asked at her above him. Pearl raised her sword, this simple action enough to completely awaken Steven.

"You are nothing but a waste of space. Not like your mother"Pearl said.

"ROSIE?!"Steven shouted

"ENGAGE"Rosie responded to Steven. Steven kicked Pearl in the stomach sending her slamming into his TV.

"RUN"Rosie yelled. Steven obliged jumping down the stairs and landing on his back. Pearl came crashing down from above her sword out, but Steven completely blocked the attack.

"YOU ARE A DISSAPOINTMENT. YOU AREN'T EVEN GEM. YOU AREN'T HUMAN. YOU ARE PATHETIC"Pearl yelled.

"ROSIE. WHY THE HELL IS SHE SPATING OUT RANDOM INSULTS?! WHY IS SHE ATTACKING ME?"He yelled, slowly losing control over the shield that was blocking her sword.

"It's the mind manipulator. It's messing with her head. Like I told you back on the island. This isn't her speaking. SHE'S BEING CONTROLED"Rosie yelled over the sound of Pearl still yelling out insults.

"SHIT. ROSIE TAKE OVER A LITTLE. I'M GONNA NEED HELP DISARMING HER"Steven yelled

"On it."Rosie said taking slight control over his body. Steven's shield dissipated meaning the sword came striking down, Steven rolled out of the way. Grabbing the first thing his hand reached too and smashed it into Pearl's head. It was a fucking frying pan. Pearl staggered a little from the hit, and an instant later recovered and kicked Steven to the ground.

"STAY STILL"she shouted. Steven tried to move but the sword got there first. Piercing his cheek skin. Steven quickly kicked the legs from under Pearl watching her drop. He moved un top of her and hit her in the head with a closed fist. He then grabbed her by the throat and slámeme her into the couch. Shocking her for a moment. Steven then quickly grabbed her and pinned her by the shoulders to the wall. At this moment Amethyst and Garnet came out running from the temple from all the commotion. Only to see Pearl moving sporadically and Steven pinning her to the wall, which was also bleeding from his cheek.

"STEVEN!"Garnet yelled

"HOLD HER DOWN"Steven yelled as Amethyst and Garnet rushed to his side. Steven took this opportunity to get some white puffy cleaning things and a bandage. And Pearl out of the blue stood still.

"Greetings"said the message coming out of her gem, showing Carnelian. Steven rushed over again.

"Is this live?"Amethyst asked

"Yes it is. I do not see David or Jen in this room. Can you please go get them?"Carnelian said. Steven rushed off to the warp pad, and came back a few seconds later with David and Jen.

"Hello again"Carnelian said

"Why the fuck is that message coming out of Pearl's gem?"Jen asked.

"You've been given a second chance by our superior to put down your weapons and surrender, you can either do this peacefully. Or you can do it the hard way. Eventually a bigger army will arrive, and they will put an end to your reign. So what do you have to say about that?"Carnelian said.

"Your superior? I doubt she'll even get of her throne and come to help your and Emerald's sorry ass."Jen said.

"So... you don't accept?"Carnelian asked

"No. I won't accept your demands now, nor ever"David said.

"Well... be ready to die"Carnelian said.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH PEARL?"Amethyst screeched.

"Your pathetic Pearl has been shown our ways. She's on our side now, and nothing you do will change that fact."Carnelian said.

"Think I'm bluffing? Ask David, he's quite acquainted with this technology."Carnelian smirked.

"Oh. And one last thing. Our superior, she's really excited about meeting you... Steven"Steven's face went completely pale. The Crystal Gems out of pure instinct put themselves in front of Steven for defense, but Steven pushed them aside.

"Tell your leader, that I'd be happy to see her. Especially after she's been messing with my sleep. It's her isn't it?"Steven asked. Carnelian only smirked. Before a blast was felt.

"Our ship has entered the atmosphere. You better have luck on your side. Because this is ends, on this planet. Right now. As we speak. We'll be waiting for you"Carnelian said before the hologram dissapeared and Oearl retreated into her gem.

"Well... that isn't good"Jen said

 **Well? What did you think about it. Please review. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6: It couldn't get worse

**Sorry for taking so long, school life is a bitch as usual. My grades aren't exactly the highest, but I'm still here. Here with another chapter for you. Enjoy.**

Five hours. It had only been five hours since Emerald's ship ( **I'd like to remind you all that the Emerald in this fanfic is in no way related or even looks alike to the Emerald in the show** ) had entered Earth's atmosphere. Five hundred hrs had been enough for NASA to assure everyone they had nothing to with it, enough for the United Nations to have an emergency meeting. Surprisingly enough, long enough to have North Korea claim that the ship actually belonged to them, of course only a few idiots over the globe believed them... unsurprisingly Ronaldo being one of them, all while the gems weren't having the best time either. It had also been enough time for the gover,nets of the world to confirm that the ship had landed in the artic. All crews in said artic had been been successfully evacuated.

* * *

"GUYS! STOP FIGHTING, WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING IF WE'RE FIGHTING. AND I DON'T WANT TOO DIE. I WANT TO LIVE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"Steven exclaimed interrupting the gems from killing eachother.

"See? Steven is making a lot of sense, better attack him because of being smart don't you think?"David said smugly. Earning a glare from the Crystal Gems.

"Do we have a plan"Lapis who had been unsurprisingly silent spoke up.

"Maybe. All depends. Gems do you have a warp set to this 'Antartic' of yours?"Jen asked.

"Uuuum Yeah. Wait... why?"Amethyst asked

"Emerald just arrived, his first action is gonna be making sure there's no suspicious activity going on over in the area. He'll need multiple airships for that"Jen explained as David seemed to realize the plan now.

"Sooo"Amethyst said hoping she would elaborate.

"I have a camuflaje unti. We can use it and get on one of the ships without tHe pilots realizing it. Then we'll be inside the ship were... we'll do whatever we do I guess"Jen finished.

"I'm okay with that plan"Peridot said proudly, both of her hands at her hips, earning multiple eye rolls from the room.

"All of you can't come with us, we can still only take one of you. And that one is Lazuli"David said, Lapis snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

"Wait what?"Peridot asked nervously glancing at Lapis.

"She can fly, that'll make Infiltrating the airship easier"David explained. Peridot gave a worried glance towards Lazuli, she was about to say something but she was cut off.

"Peridot. I'll be okay"Lapis said reassuringly. David tapped his fingers on the counter.

"Well? Let's get going"David said walking towards the warp pad.

"Excuse me? What about me?"Steven said. Amethyst and Garnet shifted uncomfortably behind him.

"What about you?"David asked a little colder than he intended.

"I want to come too"Steven declared, both Garnet and Amethyst now prepared to do anything and everything to avoid him going.

"You? Why would I take you to die on a ship?"David asked

"You know I can hold my own against them. I've done it before, and I'll do it again"Steven said.

"No. You won't"Garnet said. Steven just looked back in amazement.

"Yeah little dude, sorry but you're not going. You're staying here with us. This is better than going over there on that dangerous mission don't you think?" Amethyst asked.

"Are we seriously doing this to me again, after everything I've been through I'm just going to be shoved into the sidelines away from the important things. AGAIN?!"Steven yelled out in absolute rage and fury.

"Relax Steven. You guys are staying here and watching for any strange activity in the rest of the world. I'd something happens outside the Artic, you can go"David reassured, Steven was going to give him a snarky comeback, but David didn't wait for his response as the warp pad shined bright, teleporting them away. Steven just looked down at the ground angrily.

"Relax dude, when did you get so angry all the time?"Amethyst asked

"Somewhere in between hitting puberty and getting one of my eyes shot out, forever to only see with a single eye thanks to you guys"Steven said touching the eye patch over his disintegrated eye.

* * *

"This is pilot XFM-296-AMG, we have patrolled the perimeter, there is nothing to see here"spoke a gem into a small microphone.

"Good work pilot, get back to the ship now"the voice on the other side said. The pilot unsuspected of anything flew simply back to the ship, got close to the docking bay, docked, and got off. Leaving the ship she was flying, completey alone. Out of the shadows three barely visible people walked out, they all got out of the ship and split up going different ways.

The bulkier and taller one ran through the empty halways looking for anything he could use, he didn't know exactly what the plan was, but in his head. He was gonna attempt consulting Emerald peacefu- Until he was sent flying into the wall by a fist connecting into his skull. Quickly recovering he got back up on his legs, the camouflage finally wearing out revealing David's annoyed face. The punch had been delivered by no one else than Emerald himself.

David rubbed the end of his nose, feeling the slight droplets of blue blood he had falling onto the floor.

"What ever happened to diplomacy?"David asked

"There is no diplomacy, hasn't been successfully any for years. I'm surprised you are surprised by this"Emerald said with a chuckle. Both of them knew that they didn't want to fight each other, they had been friends before, but now their relationship was... complicated to say the least.

"I take it you saw me from the cameras?"David asked. Emerald only nodded.

"The cameras can pick up on movement, should have been more careful. Currently there are two other gems with you. One of them being your knight I can only guess and the other no idea"Emerald said giving his back to David and opening a door.

"She's not my knight. Don't call her that"David said

"I admit, she is a tough one though. The last gem of her kind... just like you. You were made for each other"Emerald entered a room, David following behind.

"I'd offer you a drink, but the boss doesn't like us taking any alcohol on ships, she doesn't understand it. She doesn't enjoy it"Emerald said.

"What even is this room?"David asked as he looked up at the never ending distance, what surprised him the most was the fact that there were floating rocks all over the room. Floating aimlessly and without a purpose.

"My meditation room, come here to relax, I thought if we were gonna fight anywhere, we might as well do it here. The room is deep both downwards and upwards."Emerald explained.

"I don't want to fight you"David said sadly

"I know. But we must"Emerald said

"The Emerald I knew would have come with me. The Emerald I knew wouldn't have joined HER. The Emerald I knew..."David said sadly.

"The Emerald you knew is dead"Emerald said sadly, but it was true. His past self was dead. He had been reformed under the Federation, nothing could change that.

"Then I will avenge him"David said summoning his own sword. Running directly at Emerald, blades crashing. Both of them holding back. David flipped backwards getting a slight kick in while he did it. Quickly recovering and trying to sweep the leg, Emerald jumped upwards avoiding the attack and brought his sword down onto David's. The resounding crash ringing through the massive room. David propelled himself backwards from the duel, using the sword as a cane, he stuck it in the ground and used it to turn around quickly to send a kick towards Emerald, who was chasing him not far behind. The blood on Emerald also starting to drip onto the rock they were on. This wasn't going to be an easy fight, maybe not even a victorious one, but Emerlad would try his best.

* * *

"STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME"Jen shouted out, yes she had come in contact with Carnelian who had managed to not only piss her off as usual, but make fun of her and basically torture her ears with her squeaky voice. Jen hated Carnelian the most. More than David hated Carnelian, or more than she hated Emerald. Whenever the fights would start, David and Emerald would quickly jump at each other, leaving Carnelian, Emerald's annoying second in command, to her. Carnelian was a coward in her eyes, hiding behind her fancy tech to achiever her goals. If it weren't for her tech, Carnelian would have been shattered by Jen long ago, but cowards would be cowards as usual. Jen ran around the room which basically resembled a maze, she knew Carnlian was in the room. Hopefully at least, Carnelian's laugh was heard a few feet away from her, a wall blocking her vision.

"CARNELIAN. STOP BEING SUCH A COWARD AND SHOW YOURSELF. ARE YOU THAT AFRAID I'LL KICK YOUR ASS?"Jen shouted out, but her mind froze when she heard extremely heavy footsteps pounding against the floor, about to appear in her field of vision. Jen looked in amazement as a huge and she meant MASSIVE robot came out ( **Basically the Titan from Titanfall or some sci-fi huge robot, oh wait. I just got an idea, the robot resembles the bioshock one. Yes that one)** Jen's breath hitched the moment she saw the robot, she was more amazed when she saw Carnelian sitting inside.

"DIEEEEEEE"Carnelian yelled before running at her... this was not going to be easy for her.

* * *

Steven was mad, furious even. The gems tried to calm him down, but nothing they did got him to calm down. He, for some reason, really wanted to go on that ship. His eye would flash a different color once and a while, but he revealed nothing to the gems, and Garnet for some reason couldn't see much of his future if not anything important, as if something was blocking her powers. That all changed the moment she got a vision, A important one. Emerald had sent a small army to the kindergarten, they weren't trying to activate it again, no. They were trying to drill into the Earth for the cluster, they thought that if they could deactivate the cluster, then they coule finish the mission early and go home. Garnet looked at the ground in shock.

"GEMS! TO THE KINDERGARTEN!"Garnet exclaimed. Waking up Amethyst, surprising Peridot who have a squeak, and earning a questioning look from Steven.

"You could have not yelled you know?"Amethyst said sending Garnet a glare. Steven just sighed before going to the kitchen grabbing some things and putting them in his pockets.

"Alright then, let's go"Peridot said jumping onto the warp pad followed by Steven, then Amethyst and Garnet. The gems quickly teleported to the kindergarten and surprise surprise, there was an army there, all of them alerted at the fact that the warp pad had just gone off.

"THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM"A voice was heard screaming, and in an instant it seemed that thousands of projectiles were being lunged their way. Arrows, Lasers. Bullets. Anything and everything you could imagine. The gems quickly took cover behind a rock.

"THIS WASN'T A VERY WISE DECISION"Peridot yelled over the chaos.

"No. It wasn't"Amethyst replied. Steven facepaming at the action. He then remembered the computer program in his head and asked in his mind.

' _Do you have an idea?'_

 _'Not really'_ Rosie replied.

Apparently while Steven was busy talking too Rosie, Amethyst had decided she wanted to die or something, since she had jumped off the edge and down onto the ground infested with angry gem soldiers ready to kill her.

"AMETHYST"Garnet yelled before jumping down herself. Peridot just staying up with a scared look on her face. Steven saw as a large machine that kinda resembled a spider started drilling a hole into the side of the kindergarten. Cracks started to appear and soon the machine was already out of sight.

 **Play some badass music now or something (I recommend basically anything from Two Steps from Hell, awesome music)**

"No"Steven said softly. This wasn't going to be the end of them. They had been through too much for this to be their end.

"NO! FOR EARTH FOR HUMANITY"Steven yelled as he jumped down the warp pad, he could here the battle raging around him, but he gave no care. He ran towards the massive drill and with his floating powers jumped onto it. The first gem to realize was a skinny gem, holding a small blade. The gem quickly rushed him, but he blocked the attack with his shield, before throwing the gem off the huge drill. Another one holding a battle axe came and swung at him, he avoided two swings before getting kicked into a column , he summoned another shield and threw it at the gem knocking her off balance. He ran over to the gem in hit her with the end of his shield. Poofing her. He went down a flight of stairs running as he heard the shouts of multiple gems on board.

"HOW DO I TURN THE DRILL OF?"Steven scaremed

"Take a right"Rosie said calmly. As Steven turned a hallway an arrow went flying past his ear. He ran forward covering his face with a shield, meaning the archer shot him in the leg. Thankfully, he was still able to run before kicking the bow and arrow out of the archer's hand and kicking him in the chest sending him flying into the wall. Steven knew he wasn't doing this on his own. He knew Rosie, being an artificial inteligence was enhancing his strength and reflexes, but he didn't care. Especially since it was beneficial to him, in a quick turn he smashed his shield over someone's head, seconds later the gems dropped to the ground. Steven finally made it to a holographic keyboard, and sighed when he saw nobody was in the room with him.

 **Song ends here**

"Put your hand on the console and I'll do the rest"Rosie said, Steven obliged putting his hand on the console. It shined green and then blue.

"I'm in"Rosie said

"You're about to be out"said a voice. Steven quickly spun around to see a tall gem, red uniform, and short hair behind him. The new gem resembled Holly Blue Agate. In an instant he pulled out a whip and twirled it around.

"You came to the wrong place boy. Now you will die"the gem said

"And who are you?"Steven asked

"I am Fire Agate. Commander of this squad, and I'm going to be your end"said Fire Agate while throwing around his whip. Steven looked over at Agate in worry.

"Why do you also have a whip?"Steven asked. Fire Agate smiled at him.

"Only the best of the best get whips, and I am the best"Fire Agate said

"The best at inflating your own ego I see"Steven said under his breath. Fire Agate then let out a war cry and ran up to him. This ALSO wasn't going to be very easy.

* * *

The fight had been going on for at least an hour now. Garnet and Amethyst managed to hold their ground, Peridot having the high ground as support for them. Once on a while poofing a few gems here and there with some metal objects, but they could not deny the fact. The fact that they were loosing. They were getting more exhausted minute by minute, and the gem army just kept coming.

Garnet collided with a gem by strength poofing them, a smaller gem ran up to her and kicked her in the stomach, she kneeled over for a split second before anticipating the gem's next move, blocking it and throwing the small gem into the air. That was when a knife came up from behind her and stabbed her in the thigh. She quickly kicked behind her and stuck the balde out of her throwing it at the crowd. She realized that she had gotten in a bad position, completely and utterly sorrounded. Usually not the best position. She turned but was hit with an arrow to the neck she turned again but was smashed at the back of her head. Amethyst was suddenly thrown into the circle and that is when she realized... they needed to retreat, but it was too late as a large arrow pierced Amethyst's body by the neck and Amethyst poofed. It was now or never. In a quick motion Garnet grabbed Amethyst's gem, and smashed into a side of the crowd, continuing to run and run until she made it out of the area, jumped up to Peridot, grabbed her by the neck, and jumped into the warp pad.

"WHAT ABOUT STEVEN"Peridot yelled over the commotion. Garnet hadn't forgotten Steven, her future vision told her he was back at the beach house, she raised her gauntlets and fired the, into the air. Quickly warping them out of there, the gauntletscame crashing back down a minute later. Destroying the warp pad, and keeping the army from entering their home.

The gems got back safely to the house.

"STEVEN. WHERE ARE YOU?"Garnet called out, to no response.

"Uuuuuum. STEVEN, IT'S ME THE GREAT AND LOVABLE PERIDOT. WHERE ARE YOU?"Peridot called out, to no response.

"Oh no"Garnet said. She had been wrong, her future vision had been wrong.

"NO"Garnet said as she dropped to her knees "How could I not have predicted this?"Garnet asked herself. Peridot darted trembling. Steven was trapped in the kindergarten with a whole army of gem soldiers, David, Jen, and Lapis were in the Antarctic far away from home, with no way of helping. The situation couldn't be worse.


End file.
